Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon
Peter Potamus and His Magic Flying Balloon, also known as The Peter Potamus Show, is an animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera for first-run syndication. It was first broadcast in 1964 and ran for three seasons. In the 1970s, Peter Potamus became a supporting character on Yogi's Gang and made a cameo in the Laff-a-Lympics episode: India and Israel. Segments * Peter Potamus: In the main segment, Peter and his sidekick, So-So the monkey, traveled around the world in their hot-air balloon. * Breezly and Sneezly: A polar bear named Breezly Bruin and his droopy friend Sneezly the Seal devise various plans to break into the local army camp for various reasons while trying to stay one step ahead of the army camp's leader, Colonel Fusby. * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey: Three Musketeer-like dogs work as guards for their king. Voice cast * Mel Blanc as Sneezly the Seal * Daws Butler as Peter Potamus and Yippee * Don Messick as So-So * Howard Morris as Breezly Bruin * Hal Smith as Yappee and the king * John Stephenson as Colonel Fusby * Doug Young as Yahooey Episodes # Fe Fi Fo Fun / ''No Place Like Nome'' / ''The Volunteers'' # ''Lion Around'' / ''All Riot on the Northern Front'' / ''Black Bart'' # ''Cleo Trio'' / ''Missile Fizzle'' / ''Double Dragon'' # ''No Rest for a Pest'' / ''Mass Masquerade'' / ''Outlaw in-Law'' # ''Wagon Train Strain'' / ''Furry Furlough'' / ''Horse Shoo Fly'' # ''Monotony on the Bounty'' / ''Bruin Ruin'' / ''Wild Child'' # ''The Good Hood'' /'' Freezing Fleas'' / ''Witch is Which'' # ''Stars on Mars'' / ''Stars and Gripes'' / ''Wise Quacking'' # ''Kooky Spook'''' / [[Armoured Armor|''Armoured Armor]] / ''Nautical Nitwits'' # ''The Island Fling'' / ''As the Snow Flies'' / ''Job Robbed'' # ''Courtin Trouble'' / ''Show Biz'' / ''Unicorn on the Cob'' # ''Big Red Riding Hood'' / ''Unseen Trouble'' / ''Mouse Rout'' # ''Hurricane Hippo'' / ''Nervous in the Service'' / ''Handy Dandy Lion'' # ''What a Night'' / ''Birthday Bonanza'' / ''Sappy Birthday'' # ''Mask Task'' / ''Bad Guys Are Good Guys'''' / [[King of the Roadhogs|''King of the Roadhogs]] # ''Pre-Hysterical Pate'' / ''Itchy Finger Gunslinger'' / ''Palace Pal Picnic'' # ''Trite Fligh''t / ''Clucko Bunko'' / ''Sleepy Time King'' # ''Marriage Peter Potamus Style'' / ''Slick Quick Gun'' / ''Pie Pie Blackbird'' # ''Calaboose Caboose'''' / [[Mostly Ghostly|''Mostly Ghostly]] # ''Eager Ogre'' / ''Will O' the Whip'' # ''The Reform of Plankenstein'' /'' Cactus Ruckus'' # ''Debt and Taxes'' / ''Rapid Romance'' # ''Wrong Time No See'' / ''El Loco, Loco, Loco Diablo'' # ''America or Bust'' / ''Big Town Show Down'' # ''Rebel Rumble'''' / [[Space Sheriff|''Space Sheriff]] # ''Pilgrims Regress'' / ''Red Riding Ricochet'' # ''The Crossbow Incident'' / ''Jail Break-In'' DVD release On October 4, 2016, Warner Archive announced the release of a three-disc Peter Potamus DVD set as a manufacture-on-demand title. On October 19, Warner Archive announced a November 1 release date for The Peter Potamus Show. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0250908/ The Peter Potamus Show] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Yogi Bear Category:TV Shows Category:The Funtastic Index